The Toxin Probes and Assays Core will provide analytical support to each of the four projects. Support will be in the form of (1) toxin standards, (2) anti-toxin antibodies and synaptosomes as reagents for specific binding assays, (3) toxin derivatives that may encompass metabolites, conjugates, and photolysis products, (4) Fourier transform infrared and nuclear magnetic and proton and carbon) resonance spectrometry of standards and synthetic metabolites or proto-products, and (5) high performance liquid chromatographic analysis. For Research Project 1, the core anticipates support items (1), photolytic (3), and (5) to be the most important. For Research Project 2, support items (1), (2), (3) and (5) will be essential. For Research Project (3) toxin derivatives that may encompass metabolites, conjugates, and photolysis products, (4) Fourier transform infrared and nuclear magnetic (proton and carbon) resonance spectrometry of standards and synthetic metabolites or proto- products, and (5) high performance liquid chromatographic analysis. For Research Project 1, the core anticipates support items (1), photolytic (3), and (5) to be the most important. For Research Project 2, support items (1), (2) , (3) and (5) will be essential. For Research Project 2, 3, support items (1) and (2) will provide the most benefit. For Research Project 4, support items (1) and (2) will be the most important. The core will also provide antibodies and reagent toxins to Facilities Core 2, the Immunocytochemistry Core, so that immunoperoxidase assays an be carried out relative to phagocytic accumulation and biomarker assay development. This relative to phagocytic accumulation and biomarker assay development. This latter effort will require synthesis of antibody- HRP conjugates and measurement of specific enzymatic activity per binding unit. To carry out this Program efficiently, Dr. Baden will oversee the core s functions, determine the level of effort to be expended on each project, identify the standards assays, and derivatives that will be of most use, and work with the 2 research associates to provide the materials and assay logistics and a timely manner. The two research associates will receive samples, isolate quantitatively and identify the components, develop synthetic methods to produce sufficient quantities for controlled experiments, and provide advice to individual projects pertaining to amounts of material to collect, methods of preservation, and methods of transport.